Another Generic Pearlship
by Naru-teen Titan
Summary: title basically gives it away. takes place in the fictional town of Heartlove city (surprise, surprise) Dawn won her eighth contest and decides to go out to a noodle shop with Ash. Brock is non-existent for most of the main story. If you do not support Pearlship, tough. Please respect the rating, it's there for a reason.


Another Generic Pearlship

Pokémon was not my idea and neither were the character designs or names. Please support the real anime and the real people who do a marvelous job producing the show.

The Heartlove Contest was finally over and Dawn had emerged as the champion.

"You did great out there." Ash held up his hand.

"Thanks Ash." Dawn gave him a high five.

"Pi Pikachu."

"Piplup." The trainers' Pokémon exchanged their own hive five too.

"Congratulations Dawn."

"Thanks Brock. I can't believe I really did it." She said looking down at the ribbon clutched tightly in her right hand. "I have to go tell my Mom." Dawn excused herself before running towards the nearest phone, Piplup in hot pursuit.

"She looked amazing out there didn't she, Brock. Brock?" Ash turned around to see Brock down the hallway grasping the hands of Nurse Joy.

"Oh, my darling Nurse Joy; whenever I see you my heart…"

"Croagunk!" Brock's Croagunk stabbed him with a powerful Poison Jab.

"ACK!" Brock fell to the ground paralyzed.

"Croahoho, croa croa." Croagunk laughed as his master's misery as it dragged him away by the foot.

"My…lovely…Joy…wait…for…me." Brock pleaded, as a waterfall of tears fell from each eye.

"Some things never change do they, Pikachu?" Ash told his buddy standing beside him.

"Pika." Pikachu rubbed the back of its head, sighing.

"You got the ribbon!" Johanna exclaimed full of excitement.

"Yep!" Dawn flashed the ribbon proudly to her mom over the monitor.

"I remember my eighth contest victory too, but that was when I was your age and now I'm retired."

"Oh come on mom, you could still enter if you wanted to."

Johanna gave a small chuckle and shook her head. "That's sweet of you Dawn but I'm not sure the audience would like to see a 40 year old woman wearing a knee high pink dress."

"Ha ha. Ok mom, I'll continue to do my best so one day I'll be top coordinator."

"Alright, bye sweetie I love you." Johanna waved goodbye before the screen went blank.

"Okay, let's go back and join our friends; right, Piplup?"

"Piplup pip." Her Pokémon chirped happily.

Dawn stood up with Piplup in her arms and walked back to where she left Ash and Brock. Upon returning she noticed Brock was missing.

"Huh? Where's Brock, Ash?"

"Oh, Croagunk took him away somewhere."

"Was he flirting someone again?" Dawn asked even though she already knew the answer to her question.

"Yep. Even after traveling with Brock for so long he still never ceases to amaze me." Ash admitted, laughing a bit.

Dawn smiled. "Hey, do you want to go to the noodle shop we passed on the way into town?"

"Yeah, that'll be great. I'm starving." Ash complained rubbing his stomach.

Dawn giggled. "You didn't let me finish. I have to go change out of this dress and take a shower. So let's meet in about an hour, okay?" Dawn gave Ash a sly wink.

"But Dawn, I haven't eaten since lunchtime."

"Ash Ketchum." Dawn stated sternly.

"Oh all right." Ash walked away sulking, Pikachu following close behind.

"That boy never changes either, does he Piplup?"

"Pip lup." Her Pokémon agreed.

Dawn went back to her hotel room and took a shower. After drying her hair she pulled out one of drawers and took out her everyday clothes. Putting on her hat, Dawn checked her appearance in the mirror before leaving. Piplup secure in her arms, Dawn ran towards the direction of the noodle shop. Ash couldn't wait to start eating so he went straight to the noodle shop to wait for Dawn. He took a seat on a bench near the shop, Pikachu sitting next to him.

"Dawn did an amazing job back there didn't she?"

"Pi pika, pika pikachu."

"She looked so cool, not to mention really pretty too."

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted its head.

"Gah! What am I saying?! It's not like I don't like her or anything but if we were more than just friends…" Ash nervously stammered.

"Pi, pika pika pikachu pika pika."

"Yeah, you're right Pikachu; I'm over thinking the whole thing. ~Yawn~ Oh man I'm so tired from training yesterday I'm really surprised I was able to stay awake through the entire contest."

"~chaa…" Pikachu yawned as well, stretching its arms upwards.

"A little nap should do me some good before I eat." Ash tipped his cap down and closed his eyes. Pikachu hopped into Ash's lap and curled up.

"There's the shop!" Dawn told her partner.

"Piplup!"

"Huh, is that Ash?" Dawn approached the figure on the bench. Sure enough she recognized his trademark cap and Pikachu sleeping soundly in his lap.

"He's sleeping so peacefully." Dawn blushed a bit admiring him. "He's so cute… Ah! What am I thinking?!" Dawn gently nudged Ash's shoulder. "Ash, Ash, ASH!"

"Huh, who what when?" Ash awoke with a start. "Dawn?"

"Come on sleepyhead, let's go eat." Dawn grinned.

"Oh right…" Ash scooped Pikachu up and the two trainers walked in.

"Welcome to our noodle shop!" a man and a woman doing the tango greeted. "I'm Ichiru!" The man spun the woman around and then lowered her down. "And I'm Mihara!" the man pulled the woman back up and spun her around again. "We cook and serve all our dishes with love!" They said in unison. A giant drop of sweat appeared on the back of both our heroes' heads.

"Are they for real?" Ash asked, turning to Dawn.

"I don't know." Dawn answered just as confused as Ash.

"So." Ichiru and Mihara both pointed at Ash and Dawn. "What brings you to our shop today?" Inquired Ichiru

"What brings you to our shop today?" repeated Mihara.

"We wanted to have some of your noodles because everyone we talked to in this town says they're the best." Explained Dawn.

"Oh I see." Ichiru rested his chin between his thumb and pointer finger. "Well then take your seat and we'll bring your order right out." Ichiru and Mihara disappeared into the kitchen. Ash and Dawn sat down at a table. Piplup and Pikachu sat next to their respective trainer.

"Dawn you totally rocked out there today." Complimented Ash.

"Oh, it was nothing. Thanks for being in the stands to cheer me on."

"So what are your plans now that you've won your eighth ribbon?" Wondered Ash.

"Well, next I'm going to tour the Hoenn region and participate in some contests there as well." Replied Dawn.

"Cool. Once I win the Sinnoh League I'll be there to root you on."

"But Ash, I'm going to go root for you at the Sinnoh League."

"What?" Dawn's response caught Ash by surprise. "But Dawn, I thought your dream was to be top coordinator?"

"It is however, I want to be there when you win."

"Dawn, I don't… I don't know what to say." Ash scratched his left cheek.

"What?" Dawn leaned forward. "Why are you acting so strange Ash?"

"Well, it's because… because…" Ash tried to keep himself from showing his embarrassment but he failed. "I just thought hanging around me was ruining your dream of being top coordinator ."

"Ash, how could you ever think something like that?" Dawn held his hands. "You're my best friend I would never abandon you."

"You mean that?"

Dawn nodded.

Ash's shoulders began shaking and he started to cry. *Sniff* "Thank you, Dawn."

"You idiot, now I'm going to start crying." Dawn fought to hold back her tears.

"Dawn?' Dawn looked up at Ash's face, his cheeks were still wet but he had a smile on his face. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it Ash?" There was a hint of concern in her voice.

"I love you." Dawn's eyes widened and her heart rate quickened

"Did he say what I think he just said?!" Dawn gasped.

"Dawn? Dawn? Dawn!" Ash snapped her out of her trance. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! That just sort of slipped out. I didn't mean it like… like…"

"Ash?" Dawn interrupted him. "Tell me the truth. Did you really mean that?"

"Dawn, I just… I just… I really like you a lot and I want to be more than friends but, I don't know…" Dawn put her finger on Ash's lips.

"It's okay. I also…" she blushed, "love…"

"Your order is ready!" Ichiru appeared out of nowhere causing both Ash and Dawn to jump. He placed the noodle bowl on the table along with two smaller bowls.

"Your order is ready!" Mihara repeated. The two of them then joined hands and spun around together. "Enjoy this dish filled with our love from us to you." They said in unison. "Bon appetit!" Ichiru and Mihara then danced off back into the kitchen.

On the table sat a bowl of soba noodles in a Farfetch'd base broth garnished with a slice of meat, spinach, and green onion. The aroma infiltrated the noses of our hungry trainers and their Pokémon.

"Pi, Pikachu."

"Piplup."

"That smells delicious."

"I bet it tastes good too."

"Ash poured some of the broth into the two smaller bowls. Using his chopsticks he put a couple of soba noodles in each bowl along with a helping of spinach and green onion.

"There you go, Pikachu, Piplup." Ash placed one small bowl in front of each Pokémon.

"Pika!"

"Piplup!" The two Pokémon expressed their thanks taking a sip from their bowls.

"~chaa!"

"Piplup!"

"Does it taste good?" Ash asked Pikachu

"Pi pika chu."

"What do you think Piplup?" wondered Dawn

"Pip piplup."

Dawn and Ash each gave a hearty laugh.

"Well shall we?" Dawn broke apart her chopsticks

"Oh yeah, I'm going to eat until I'm stuffed." Remarked Ash confidently.

"He has no manners whatsoever." Commented Dawn. "But still," Ash grabbed a large clump of noodles and slurped them all up in one gulp. "I guess it's one of those things that I like about him."

"Hey, Ash." Ash froze, leaving a wad of noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"mpahfhtmanajhf?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Scolded Dawn. Ash finished slurping down the noodles. "What is it, Dawn?"

"Do you mind leaving something for me to eat?"

"Wah! I'm sorry!" Ash brought his hands together in forgiveness and bowed his head.

Dawn giggled at Ash's pious display. "It's okay, Ash."

"Here you can have this." Ash picked up the slice of meat with his chopsticks.

"Will you… feed it to me?" Dawn blushed, fidgeting with her skirt.

"Sure." Ash smiled. "Say ahh."

"Ahh mmph." Dawn bit into the piece of tender meat. Its succulent juice squirted a bit when she bit down. Dawn closed her eyes in pure bliss; she placed her hands on her cheeks as they inflated and depressed with every chew. After she swallowed she reopened her eyes.

"Mmm, that was the best piece of meat I've ever tasted." Dawn dipped her chopsticks back into the bowl and clutched some noodles. She started to eat them when Ash cried out, "Stop!"

She saw that they were eating the same bunch of noodles. Dawn grinned slightly and then continued eating.

"Wait what are you…" Ash and Dawn drew closer and closer before Ash bit down severing the "string of fate."

"What did you do that for, Ash?" Dawn pouted, crossing her arms.

"Well, we were going to end up…" Ash didn't get a chance to finish because Dawn had grabbed him by his collar and started kissing him. After a good five seconds Dawn finally released her grip, causing Ash to slump back into his seat speechless.

"You're so clueless, Ash Ketchum." Dawn muttered to herself. "I thought you said you loved me."

Pikachu and Piplup watched the whole exchange then they turned to each and burst out laughing

"Geez, your trainer sure is oblivious." Piplup chuckled, clutching its belly rolling from side to side.

"It's about time someone finally put the moves on him." chortled Pikachu, wagging its tail.

"Dddawn…" Ash finally worked up the courage to speak again. "what was that for?"

"Ugh!" Dawn huffed, standing up to go to the restroom.

"What's her problem?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika Pikachu…" "God you're an idiot…"

"Dawn was standing in front of the sink as it gushed cold water. She splashed some on her face before gazing into the mirror above the sink. "Does not know how to take a hint?! He even told me that he loved me! He's so… so… AGH!" Dawn turned the water off. "Whatever, if I keep dropping subtle hints maybe he'll eventually catch on." She told herself.

"Sorry about that, I really had to use the restroom." Dawn apologized, sitting back down.

"mpahajsdsdf."

"What did I tell you about talking with your mouth full?" Ash swallowed and then spoke.

"Ichiru and Mihara came by with another bowl. They said it was on the house."

"Did they now?" Dawn looked over her shoulder, out of the corner of her eye she saw the two of them waving, smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Dawn?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"I just remembered something. Before they brought our meal out you said something about also loving…"

"The town." Dawn blurted out. "Shit!" she cursed in her head. "I really enjoyed the contest but Heartlove itself is a very nice town.

"Oh, okay." Ash went back to slurping his noodles.

"I totally screwed up. Now he's even less likely to catch on." Moaned Dawn, she sighed drooping her head down in the process.

"How was your meal?" Ichiru asked the two patrons.

"How was your meal?" Mihara repeated.

"It was very good." Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"It was fantastic." Dawn told the chefs.

"Then the next time you're in Heartlove Town be sure to visit us again." Ichiru and Mihara spun around together ending up in a tango stance.

"We sincerely hope you are lucky in both life and love." They added in unison.

"If only that could come true." Sighed Dawn in her head.

Ash yawned. "Oh man, I'm so tired; let's go back to the hotel, Dawn."

"Okay, Ash." Dawn followed behind him.

The two of them arrived at the hotel. When they opened the door, Brock still wasn't back yet. Dawn decided to take a shower to ease her mind. She got undress and turned on the water. "Maybe I should move on. No sense in beating myself up." She stepped into the shower; the water soothed her flawless skin. "There's somebody for everybody, right? I just have to keep looking. She squeezed some shampoo into her hand. She rubbed it into her blue hair thoroughly. "There's no rush, I'm just a teenager." She slid her fingers through her silky hair. For a moment she pretended that it was Ash who was caressing her hair, sniffing it, basking in its smoothness. Dawn began to cry. "When I close my eyes I only see him." She created an image of Ash giving her a thumb up and smiling. He was laughing, "You did great Dawn." She thought about the time she won the Eterna City Contest. "Your performance fired me up for my gym battle." And when she lost the Snowpoint City Contest. "There's no need to cry, everyone comes up a bit short sometimes. It just means you have to train harder and then you'll win next time." He offered her his hand. She momentarily stopped sobbing and took it. She gazed up into his eyes and saw the truth behind what he said. "Yep!" she replied grinning. Dawn opened her eyes emerging from her flashbacks. "He's always been there, when I've won, when I've lost. He always stays strong even if I weaken. He gives me the courage to push forward and chase my dreams. I can't love anyone else, it has to be him." Her tears mixed with the water trickling down her face. She turned off the water. Dawn stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She put on her robe and exited the bathroom, towel slung over her shoulder. Ash wasn't in the room rather he was standing outside on the balcony. Dawn hesitantly opened the door. Ash turned around, he had taken off his hat and jacket so he was wearing a white undershirt and his hair flopped around in the evening wind.

"Hey Dawn."

"Hey Ash."

"Nice night, huh."

"Yeah the weather's perfect." Dawn joined him by the railing, folding her arms on it. The wind gently rustled Dawn's long hair. It blew into her face. She swept it away with her hand and held it back with her hand.

"I wish this night could last forever." Dawn sighed.

"Hey Dawn look!" Ash tapped her on the shoulder.

"What? Where?" Dawn saw a shooting star pass by.

"Wow." She gleamed in awe.

"Well, make a wish." Ash told her.

"Oh come on, that's something only little kids do." Teased Dawn.

"Suit yourself." Ash closed his eyes in deep concentration.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a wish."

Dawn scoffed turning her head away. "So what did you wish for?" she asked without turning back around.

"If I tell you will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"I promise." Dawn swore, holding her hand up

Ash gazed out into the distance, "I wished that we would remain friends forever."

Dawn couldn't keep her blush hidden, "Oh, Ash." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I wish that we'll stay friends too."

Both trainers retired for the night. Pikachu curled up on top of Ash's stomach, while Piplup slept next to Dawn. What had started as a beautiful night suddenly turned sour as thunder and lightning boomed. Rain pitter-pattered against the windows.

"Pipluuup…" Piplup covered its head.

"Don't worry Piplup I'm sure…" a tremendous crash of thunder resounded throughout the entire Sinnoh region. "EEEK!" shrieked Dawn, hiding under her covers. Dawn emerged from underneath her covers and grabbed Piplup.

"Ash, Ash, Ash?" She gently rocked his shoulder.

"Eh um huh, what is it, Dawn?" Ash rubbed his eyes.

"Me and Piplup can't sleep; we're too scared of the thunderstorm. Can," Dawn hesitated her face turning bright red, "Can we sleep with you? You know just until the storm passes by?"

"Sure." Ash was only half awake so he didn't realize the consequences that might arise form this. Dawn placed Piplup down. Piplup waddled to the end of the bed and found a comfortable spot to lie down. Ash scooted over to make room for Dawn. She slipped under his covers lying down next to him.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes." Dawn squeaked hiding the lower half of her face with the cover. Ash fell immediately back to sleep, however Dawn was wide-awake. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" she repeated in her head. "He's sleeping right next to me, this is my chance, no that's wrong I shouldn't, but this is the opportunity I have been, no I will not take advantage of, he looks so cute, ARG! This isn't right; it should be consensual." Dawn snuggled up next to Ash; she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aishiteru, Satoshi-kun." Dawn whispered in his ear before seductively nibbling on the lobe. Ash squirmed but let out a pleasure filled sigh. She then inserted her tongue into his ear. Ash's senses tingled; he never experienced something like this before. Dawn removed her tongue and then began to rub the outside of his ear with it.

"Don't stop…" Ash muttered semi-consciously.

Dawn smiled. She moved to a sitting position on top of his chest. She brushed her hair out of the way and passionately kissed him. She massaged his cheekbones as her saliva mixed with his. Dawn pulled away and then attacked his lips again. They allowed their tongues to penetrate each other's mouths. Their tongues twisted and turned, furling and unfurling. Dawn felt her hormones begin to kick in. She forced herself deeper as she felt something rub against her lower back. Dawn removed her tongue. Sweat was sliding down her forehead. Ash opened his eyes.

"No matter what happens we're still friends."

"Of course." Dawn unbuttoned her nightshirt. Her well-developed chest came into view. Ash grabbed her breasts with his hands, slowly squeezing them. "Mmmm oh yes, that feels so… uhhhhh oh yeah I'm getting hotter and hotter…" Ash stopped squeezing and told Dawn to let him sit up. She obliged. Even though she couldn't see it clearly, Dawn could make out his erection protruding from his boxers. Ash leaned in a started licking her left breast. "Ohhhhh uhhhhhh Ash… I… ahhhhhhh ohhhhhhh." Dawn moaned in ecstasy. She never knew how wonderful it felt to have her breasts licked, especially by the boy she loved. Ash poked her other breast's nipple. "It's hard."

"Of course it is. Girls' nipples get hard when they're excited." Ash became intrigued. He stopped licking her breast and instead lightly bit down on the hard nipple. "Nooooooooo ahhhhhhhh Ash don't… it's too much…" Dawn pleaded but Ash continued enjoying the reaction he was getting.

"Ash, I want you inside me. I'm so wet right now." Dawn huffed. Indeed her pajama bottoms were slightly sticky. She removed her pajama bottoms. "Take me, Ash. Take it all from me." Ash struggled to remove his boxers thanks to his erection but managed to get them off. He slid his throbbing manhood into Dawn's vagina. Dawn erupted onto his penis covering it in her vaginal juices.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you."

"I, uh, will." Dawn huffed, her heart was beating in overdrive.

Ash slowly pushed his erection farther inside. Dawn let out a groan.

"Should I stop?"

"No, ah, keep going…"

He went deeper. Brushing against her hymen. Dawn wailed.

"Alright I'm pulling out."

"No!" Dawn gripped his shoulders. "Keep going. I can take it."

With a mighty thrust Ash's dick broke through causing Dawn to scream in agony but soon her agony turned into erotic euphoria. "Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, oh my God, that's it, oh my god, yes yes, yes, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I FEEL SO ALIVE!"

"Dawn I think I'm going to…" Ash pulled his dick out just in time. His manly seed squirted all over Dawn's chest. Ash fell backwards, spent.

"Holy fuck, that was amazing." He panted.

"Wanna go again?"

Ash replied by gripping Dawn's breasts and reinserting his dick into her vagina.

After they had sex one more time, Ash and Dawn laid down side by side.

"That was better than a Pokémon battle." Admitted Ash.

"I'm glad you think so." Dawn kissed his cheek. "Good night Ash." Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her head next to his.

"Goodnight Dawn." Ash put his right arm around her back pulling her in close, holding her tight.

Pikachu and Piplup witnessed the whole thing and it took many years to overcome the emotional scaring that occurred. While Croagunk was dragging around Brock, it noticed an attractive female Croagunk. Its trainer was girl traveling the Sinnoh region in hopes of becoming a world class Pokémon Breeder. Once the poison wore off, Brock introduced himself. The girl told him that she was staying with her aunt and uncle near Heartlove. She invited Brock to join her for dinner back at her aunt and uncle's house. When they arrived there was a note detailing the girl's aunt and uncle had to step out for the evening leaving Brock and girl all alone. The girl apologized for her family's absence and the fact that she couldn't cook. Brock told her it wasn't a problem because he could cook. He prepared a fantastic meal. The girl was so moved by the taste of his cooking she offered him to spend the night as a thank you. Like Dawn, the girl was scared of thunderstorms. She cozied up next to Brock and one thing lead to another. Brock rejoined his companions the next day. When he found Ash and Dawn he noticed the two of them were holding hands. When he asked why they were doing that the two of them simply blushed. Brock turned to Pikachu sitting on top of Ash's head. Pikachu gave Brock the Excalibur face. Brock did a double take looking at Ash then Dawn. Mouth wide open, he stammered while pointing at them. Ash and Dawn both giggled. Brock sighed placing one hand behind his head and gave a hearty chuckle. What new adventures will our heroes face? Will Ash win the Sinnoh League? Why am I not wearing any pants? And why is my refrigerator singing Christmas carols? All these questions and more will have to wait until next time!

TO BE CONTINUED…

(No this doesn't guarantee I will write another fic, but in terms of probability I surmise that it is perhaps likely)


End file.
